A Little Taste Of Home
by Ranger89
Summary: Tom and Harry find something that reminds them of home out in the Delta Quad.


Summary: Tom and Harry find something that reminds them of home out in the Delta Quad.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me, it's just my playground every once in a while.   
  
Tom Paris walked into Voyager's mess hall late that afternoon. A few hours at the helm, doing a set of routine maneuvers, had left him bored out of his mind. He was looking forward to getting a caffeine boost. As often as the ship got itself into scrapes, he would think he'd appreciate the calm moments he got. At least those that didn't leave him fighting for his life. However, Tom enjoyed the excitement. It gave him the chance to do a little fancy flying. In truth he looked forward to those high pressure situations.  
  
Paris scanned the crowded room, finally spotting Harry Kim sitting at a table near the back of the room. Kim saw him and waved him over. Grabbing a cup of Neelix's coffee substitute, Tom dodged his way through the lunch hour buzz.  
  
Sliding into the seat across from Harry, Tom looked across the table and down at his friend's plate. "What is it this time?"  
  
Harry was looking at his food in confusion. Neelix had cooked up some very strange things since coming onboard, but this was definitely up there with the more bizarre creations. "I'm not really sure," he admitted after a moment.  
  
Picking up his fork, Harry stabbed one of the small brown cubes, holding it up. Tom looked at it, his expression one of disgust.  
  
"Want some?" Harry asked, pointing the fork in his direction.  
  
"By all means, after you," Tom replied as he motioned for Kim to take the first bite.  
  
Shrugging, Harry shoved the fork into mouth. He chewed a few times, a thoughtful look crossed his face.  
  
"Well? What's the verdict?" Paris prodded, sipping his beverage.  
  
"It tastes like... a marshmallow."  
  
Tom's forehead wrinkled. "A what?!"  
  
"A marshmallow. Not quite as sweet, but pretty similar," Harry responded, eating another one of the brown squares.  
  
"Let me see that," Tom said quickly, not believing that report for a minute. He popped a cube in his own mouth. "You're right," he said after a moment."  
  
"I told you," Harry defended.  
  
"I don't remember the last time I had a marshmallow," Tom stated. "Actually, come to think of it, I do. It was on a Boy Scout camping trip."  
  
Kim was about to make a comment about Tom being a Boy Scout when his comm badge beeped.  
  
"Kim Here."  
  
"Ensign, please report to the bridge," Tuvok said through the device.  
  
"On my way, sir. Kim out," Harry replied, patting his comm off. "Got to go," he said as he picked up his tray.  
  
"See you on the holodeck tomorrow, right?" Tom called after him.  
  
Kim nodded over his shoulder, "Meet you there!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry threw his covers off in frustration. He had spent the last two hours staring at the ceiling trying to fall back asleep. So far, he hadn't had any luck. Finally giving up, he swung his legs off the side of the bed. He grabbed his uniform off a chair, pulling it on as he stomped into his boots.  
  
After a little thought he decided to head down to astrometrics. He had been working on a new project recently, and he could use the distraction. Stepping out into Voyager's gray corridor, Harry choose to head down to the mess hall before getting to work. Maybe Neelix had left something lying around.  
  
He rounded a corner and reached the kitchen. The door opened into the large dinning room as he moved inside. He was surprised to see Tom Paris sitting in one of the tables in the middle of the room, a candle positioned in front of him. Apparently they were the only people there.  
  
"Hey, Tom. What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He sat down into the seat opposite his friend, noting a pile of brown food cubes on a plate beside him.  
  
"Camping," Paris replied, a bright grin forming itself on his face. Harry was about to ask just what Tom was talking about when he watched him pick a cube off the plate and spear it onto a toothpick. Still smiling, Tom held the stick over the candle's flame. He tapped the cube with his finger after a few moments. Deciding it was ready, he popped the blackened food into his mouth.  
  
"Just like I remember," Tom said wryly.  
  
"You're roasting those things?" Harry asked, at last figuring out what was going on.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and I wound up down here. I saw these things in a bowl on the table. I couldn't resist seeing what they'd taste like scorched." Tom glanced over at Kim, holding out an extra toothpick. "Care to give it a try. Just like eating a marshmallow."  
  
"You sure this flame's not a hazard?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Hey, if Tuvok can light all those meditation candles in his quarters, I don't think anyone's going to be bothered by this little thing."  
  
Sighing, Kim took the small stick, making his own brown marshmallow shish kabob. He held it over the fire. A few seconds passed before he suddenly broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tom asked, giving Harry a sideways look.  
  
"I was just remembering the last time I did this," he replied, still laughing. "It was Christmas. For some reason my dad thought it would be a great idea to go roast some marshmallows in the fireplace. Unfortunately, no one told my cousin you weren't supposed to leave the thing in the flame. Six marshmallows ended up melting all over the living room rug."  
  
Tom grinned, imagining Mr. and Mrs. Kim trying to clean up the mess. The humor subsided as he stared at his own marshmallow.  
  
"You know, this may be as close as we ever get to the real thing," he said after a moment.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Harry replied, sitting up a little straighter. "I plan on enjoying a big bag of real marshmallows when we get back home."  
  
Tom looked over at his friend. It still amazed him how Harry could still be so sure that they would make it back.  
  
"Maybe I'll join you," Tom said finally, breaking the long silence that stretched out between them.  
  
Harry looked up at him as a smile spread across his face. "As long as you're buying."  



End file.
